Hasta aquél lugar que te prometí
by MAndrew
Summary: Donnie se ha sentido solo, ha encontrado paz y consuelo en la música. Leonardo se da cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos por el más genio luego de que éste sea raptado por una organización criminal. Este fic contiene TCEST turtlecest yaoi slash etc. (¡Cap 10 arriba!) Up:25/febrero/15
1. Chapter 1

Después de unos 3 años, y después de leer un cómic de Sneefee de pura casualidad, me he interesado en las Tortugas Ninjas. Es por eso que escribo este pequeño capítulo y espero actualizarlo para el fin de semana mientras se me ocurren nuevas ideas.

Este Fic contiene: Tcest Donatello x ?... aún no me decido quién será el dueño del corazón de Don... lo iré descubriendo en el camino.

Este cap aún no tiene Tcest y es apto para todo público, aunque si el tema no le interesa pues hay muchos fics que podría leer. Así que media vuelta.

Hasta aquél lugar que te prometí

Después de una sesión de entrenamiento por parte del maestro Splinter, Donatello se encaminó hacía su laboratorio, cerró la puerta detrás de él con llave y prendió la radio que tenía sobre la mesa de noche, junto a su cama. Le dio al botón de 'play' y se recostó en ella, cerró los ojos esperando a que comenzara la lista de reproducción que él mismo había creado con su computador.

Nunca le había prestado atención a la música, pero desde que comenzó a sentirse un poco... '¿cuál es la palabra?¿Nostálgico?¿Solitario?' pensó para si mismo la tortuga color púrpura. No es que no agradezca la compañía de los demás, pero tampoco son el tipo de compañía que alguien necesita para llenar el vacío que siente el corazón.

_En el instante en qué te he vuelto a ver, el corazón se me ilumina por ti_

_Mi amor me ahoga, me causa pena, cierro los ojos y siento la soledad.._

Esa era su frase favorita, porque explicaba completamente como se sentía. Se volteó sobre la cama quedando de lado, mirando fijamente hacía la puerta del laboratorio. Se preocupaba de tener el volumen lo suficientemente bajo para que ninguno de sus hermanos lo escuchase, sino sería el motivo de burlas de sus hermanos por quien sabe cuanto tiempo.

_Ahora estoy sola, sola yo y mi corazón_

_Tanta angustia y dolor que yo por dentro siento_

_sólo navegan por mis sueños de amor..._

El sonido de unos pasos por fuera de la puerta hizo que se pusiera en alerta. Acercó su mano al volumen y rápidamente comenzó a bajar la radio esperando que se vaya, pero fue en vano, era Mikey quien comenzó a llamar a la puerta. Trató de ignorarlo, pero un sentimiento de remordimiento lo invadió. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

Del otro lado un sonriente Mikey lo esperaba con una bandeja con una taza de café bien negro y unas tostadas con mantequilla, justo como a él le gustaban.

- Pensé que tal vez, tendrías ganas de una merienda de media tarde – Sonrió el más pequeño de los hermanos al tiempo que acercaba la bandeja a Donatello.

Donatello no pudo evitar devolver la sonrisa, y es que Mikey sabía cómo animar a alguien por más abatido que se encuentre. Entró un momento, apagó el reproductor y salió camino a la cocina acompañado de su hermano, llevando la bandeja con ambas manos.

En la cocina se encontraba Leonardo, sentado en la mesa con una taza de buen té verde. Donatello sonrió al verlo, imaginaba que Mikey también le había preparado una merienda al líder del equipo. También notó que había un plato de cereal servido, pero Raph no estaba cerca.

- ¿Y dónde está Raph? – dijo Donatello

- No quiso venir, se ha quedado haciendo ejercicios en su cuarto – respondió Leonardo–. Pero no te preocupes por él, acompáñanos...

Y eso fue lo que hizo, no quiso preguntar más. Además, el café se estaba enfriando al igual que las tostadas con mantequilla. Mikey se sentó frente a él con un pedazo de torta que él mismo había hecho el día anterior, era de chocolate con guinda, una de las favoritas del menor.

Donatello cerró los ojos mientras sus dos hermanos conversaban, de algún modo pudo apartar sus pensamientos de la realidad y comenzó a recordar las canciones que ahora tanto le gustaban.

_¿No es el momento acaso de probar el vino de esos labios orgullosos?_

_Un hombre y una mujer, tu y yo bajo la luz de la luna, siempre estaremos juntos..._

Hubiese seguido recordando sus canciones, pero la voz de Leonardo hizo que volviera a la realidad.

- ¿Don? – dijo Leonardo mientras lo miraba fijamente, esperando una respuesta

- Ah... ehm... Lo siento – Se disculpó –. Saben, mejor me iré al laboratorio... gracias por la comida.

La tortuga púrpura se levantó y con paso lento se dirigió nuevamente a su habitación. Leo y Mikey se miraron intrigados por un instante, y este último se fijó en que Don no había terminado su café y ni siquiera había probado las tostadas. Hizo una mueca de decepción, pues pensó que su buen gesto sería bien recibido.

- ¿Qué le pasará a Donnie? – preguntó Mikey – Se veía triste y no se terminó la merienda.

- No lo sé – respondió Leonardo mirando hacia la puerta de la cocina, por donde Don habría salido momentos antes –. Quizás debamos dejarlo solo un momento

- O tal vez... -inquirió el menor con una sonrisa–. Tú podrías ir a averiguar qué es lo que le ocurre.

La idea no lo convenció mucho, pero debía admitir que también tenía curiosidad por saber qué le ocurría a Donatello. Tomó el plato con las tostadas y fue tras Don, pero en el camino fue receptado por Raphael. Éste tomó las tostadas del plato se las comió de un solo bocado.

- ¡Hey! - reclamó Leonardo -. ¿Qué diablos estabas pensando?

- ¿Cómo, es que no eran para mí? - Dijo Raph con voz burlona, pero no se detuvo ahí-. a veces eres tan desconsiderado, Leo.

Leo estaba realmente enfadado con Raph, con lo que se pusieron a pelear muy cerca del laboratorio de Don, aunque este no les prestó atención a pesar de escuchar el escandalo que había fuera. Su mente se encontraba nuevamente atrapada por aquellas canciones que lo hacían sentirse, de algún modo, acompañado. O quizás distraía su mente y no pensaba en que se sentía solo.

_Pero la vida aún continúa_

_No puedo acostumbrarme a, vivir sin, vivir sin,_

_vivir sin ti a mi lado_

_No quiero vivir solo..._

El sonido de la bandeja cayendo al suelo y del plato romperse en pedazos hizo que finalmente perdiera la paciencia con ellos dos. Detuvo el reproductor y abrió la puerta de golpe. Leonardo y Raphael estaban tirados en el suelo peleando como un par de niños disputando su juguete favorito.

- ¡¿Qué no pueden dejar de pelear aunque sea un maldito día?! - Las dos tortugas que se peleaban hace unos instantes guardaron silencio, mirándose el uno al otro con una mirada que decía 'Todo es tu culpa'

La mirada de Donatello hizo que una corriente recorriera la espalda de Leonardo, desde su cabeza hasta la punta de la cola, y es que nunca había visto a su hermano genio, normalmente tranquilo y calmado, con el temperamento que tenía ahora. Raphael intentó protestar en su defensa, pero apenas intentó articular algo Donatello cerró la puerta de golpe, cerrándola de nuevo por dentro. Ambos hermanos se quedaron mirando por un momento con cierta confusión. Pero ambos pensaban lo mismo: '¿En qué momento la personalidad explosiva de Raphael había pasado a su hermano de banda púrpura?'. Raphael se puso de pie y miró a Leonardo que seguía en el suelo.

- Deberías hablar con él, ¿sabes? -dijo Raph mientras caminaba en dirección a la cocina.

- ¿Yo? -exclamó Leo en defensa -. Todo esto ha sido culpa tuya, en primer lugar.

- ¿Qué? ¿Quieres pelear de nuevo? - Gruñó colocando sus manos junto a sus Sais en posición de defensa. Pero Leonardo no reaccionó y se limitó a recoger el desorden que había en el suelo -. Hmm, así no es divertido... Adiós.

Raphael entró a la cocina y se perdió de la vista de Leonardo. Mikey se asomó por la puerta de la cocina cuando Raph entró y se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba Leonardo, se colocó a su lado y tomó la bandeja con los fragmentos del plato que se rompió.

- Anda, ve con Donatello - dijo Mikey tomando los fragmentos que Leonardo tenía en sus manos, pero este lo miró sin entender qué debía hacer. Pero lo entendió cuando Mikey le mostró una sonrisa -. Yo me encargo de este, ve.

- Gracias, Mike - Dijo devolviendo la sonrisa.

Se colocó de pie y caminó frente a la puerta del laboratorio. Aún sentía algo de culpa por lo sucedido hace un momento, pero finalmente tomó el valor y golpeó la puerta tres veces. Nada. Esperó un momento más para volver a tocar cuando se escuchó el sonido del cerrojo. Donatello abrió la puerta y se encontró a un cabizbajo Leonardo.

- Leo... -dijo Don algo asombrado, no esperaba que él viniese a verlo después de que salió enfurecido. De hecho, esperaba a Mikey en su lugar.

Leonardo se quedó sin habla por un momento. Miró a los ojos de Donatello y sintió vergüenza de pedir disculpas, sobre todo porque él no era el culpable de todo el embrollo anterior. Siguió en silencio y Donatello ya comenzaba a impacientarse cuando Mikey arrojó un fragmento pequeño de loza directo a la cabeza de Leonardo. Este se volteó rápidamente directo a Mikey, pero este fingió seguir recogiendo los pedazos de plato del suelo tarareando una canción para no reírse ante la escena.

- ¿Leo? - preguntó Don esperando algún tipo de respuesta.

- Eh.. si, verás. Sólo quería disculparme por lo anterior. No quería molestarse - Se disculpó el mayor de los hermanos mirando hacia el suelo, pero Don le levantó la mirada con su mano para que lo mirara de frente. Le estaba sonriendo

- Yo también lo siento, Leo - Se disculpó -. Últimamente he estado un poco más irritable que de costumbre, pero sé que no querías molestarme.

Leo sonrió ante la sinceridad de Donatello, además, siempre le alegraba aquella sonrisa y hasta lo tranquilizaba. Se sintió un tonto ahí parado.

- ¿Puedo pasar? - preguntó

- Ehm.. Sí.. claro, pasa - Donatello se hizo a un lado dejando el paso libre.

Leonardo notó que el reproductor estaba prendido, por la luz amarilla en la pantalla, pero que estaba en pausa. También encontró varios comics sobre el estante, sobre su laptop. Le llamaron la atención porque no son el tipo de comic que suelen leer, estos eran comics japoneses. Jamás había leído uno, prefería comics como los X-men. Se acercó al estante y tomó uno al azar. En la portada se leía 'Clover' y abajo 'Clamp'.

- No sabía que también leías este tipo de cómic, Don - dijo Leo mientras le enseñaba la portada a su hermano. Había una chica sentada con un traje negro... con alas, se veía bien dibujado.

Donatello se sonrojó un poco y se apresuró en quitarle el comic de la mano para guardarlo rápidamente en la repisa. Intentó hablar pero se sentía un poco nervioso.

- Manga... -dijo Don

- Mmh? - Leo no entendió el mensaje

- No se llaman comics -Se explicó-. Se llaman, mangas. Son japoneses.

Leo no pudo evitar soltar una risa, y es que a pesar de conocerlo tantos años... sigue sorprendiéndose con la inocencia del más genio. ¿Quién lo diría? ponerse nervioso de cómo llamar al comic... bueno, manga.

- Ah, ya veo... -Respondió Leo

- ¿Querías hablar conmigo? - Se adelantó Don, tomando por sorpresa al líder.

Es cierto, había entrado a la habitación de Don con el fin de saber qué le ocurría. Tantos años de entrenamiento y perder la concentración tan rápido, pensó Leo para sí mismo... aunque no sabía que sólo le ocurría cuando Donatello se encontraba con él.

- Así es Don -comenzó Leo -. Estamos muy preocupados por ti, últimamente has estado comportándote de forma muy extraña y la verdad, es que me preocupas -Esto último lo hizo con una mueca de preocupación, de sincera preocupación. No sabía por qué, pero cuando Don se encontraba triste, esa tristeza también comenzaba a aflorar en su corazón.

Donatello comenzó a sentirse un poco incómodo con las preguntas, pero más por la presencia de su hermano. Comenzó a sentir un cosquilleo en el estomago, aunque no estaba seguro de por qué.

- Leo... ehm... No, no pasa nada. De verdad. - respondió -. Sólo he estado pensando algunas cosas, nada importante... no te preocupes.

- ¿No debería preocuparme por mi hermano? - inquirió Leo mirando fijamente los ojos cafés de su hermano, que parecían titilar, como si ocultaran algo... algo que quizás lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro-. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ¿verdad? -preguntó con un tono de voz que indicaba comprensión, que confiara en él.

- Estoy bien, Leo. Pero gracias por preguntar -Don sonrió al final, y sus mejillas se tiñeron levemente de color rojo.

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, ambos se sentían de alguna forma... extraños. Era tonto si pensaban que llevaban años practicando juntos en los entrenamientos con el maestro Splinter, meditando, ejercitándose.

Leonardo quiso cortar el incomodo silencio y se acercó hasta el reproductor, se inclinó y presionó el botón de 'Play'. Por los parlantes comenzó a escuchar una canción que nunca había escuchado antes, aunque la verdad era que de todos modos conocía muy pocas canciones. Sólo las que veía en la TV cuando Mikey cambiaba de canal o las que salen en los video juegos que tanto les gustaba jugar.

_No escuches ya más, qué pueden saber_

_Si nos queremos mañana y hoy_

_Entenderán, lo sé..._

Donatello intentó apagar el reproductor, pero Leonardo se interpuso en su camino, tomándole de las manos y forcejeando, hasta que Donatello dejó de intentarlo. El líder claramente tenía más fuerza que él, no podría vencerlo de frente. Finalmente la canción terminó y ninguno dijo ninguna palabra por un momento. El primero en romper con el silencio fue Leonardo.

- Es... muy bonita, Don -dijo Leo -. ¿Por qué querías apagar el reproductor?

Donatello no respondió, se limitó a mirar a sus pies, buscando la respuesta a esa pregunta en el suelo. Leonardo nuevamente se acercó al estante y tomó el mismo comic japonés que había tomado al entrar. Donatello dio un paso adelante pero se detuvo cuando Leo le habló.

- ¿Sabes? me ha llamado la atención los cómi.. mangas -se corrigió- que estás leyendo. Tomaré prestado este y te lo devolveré cuando termine de leerlo.

Donatello quiso decir que no, pero finalmente no dijo nada. ¿Cómo podía decir que no a aquella sonrisa que pertenecía al más atento de los cuatro, el único que lograba hacerlo tranquilizar cuando se sentía mal?. Le devolvió la sonrisa diciéndole: 'Sólo cuídalo, ¿está bien?'.

Leonardo salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras él. Había comenzado a caminar hacia el sillón para leer el cómic... 'manga' se corrigió nuevamente, cuando escuchó nuevamente la radio de Donatello sonar. Acercó la oreja suavemente sobre la puerta para que Don no se diera cuenta de su presencia. Era una canción, pero no solamente eso... era Donatello que cantaba con la voz baja, apenas se podía escuchar...

_Hay una calma alrededor_

_comparada con la rapidez del día_

_cuando el calor del mundo rodante puede ser despachado_

_y un momento encantador me atraviesa_

_es suficiente para insaciable guerrero_

_solamente estar contigo..._

_¿Puedes sentir el amor esta noche?_

Leonardo se apoyó contra la puerta y colocó el comic cerca de su pecho, de algún modo... Donatello sonaba triste al cantar. Una sensación de angustia apareció en su corazón cuando fue distraído por el menor de los hermanos.

- ¡Leo! -expresó un eufórico Mikey. Leo no pudo resistir dar un salto de susto. No se había percatado de la presencia del menor -. ¿Y qué tal? ¿Cómo se encuentra? - Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Creo que está bien, aunque no quiso decirme qué le pasaba.

- Vaya... ¿crees que se anime si lo invito a jugar videojuegos? Ya sabes que se vuelve loco con ese MarioKart. ¡Espera! También podría prepararle algo especial, ya sabes... unos deliciosos Waffles con salsa de frambuesa y helado como a él tanto le gusta.

El menor no paraba de hablar de todas las ideas que tenía para animar a Don... eran tantas que se mareaba sólo de escucharlas.

- Creo que jugar esta bien, pero por ahora mejor lo dejamos solo -Dijo Leo -. Cuando salga a cenar le preguntas, ¿está bien?.

Mikey sonrió de emocionado y rápidamente se dirigió hacia su habitación. Leonardo sonrió ante la inocencia de Mikey, siempre preocupado de animar a todo quien lo necesite. Camino hacia el sillón en la sala de estar y se recostó para comenzar a leer el manga... 'Ahora si lo dije bien' pensó. Detrás de la puerta de la sala estaba Raph, quien estuvo de pie escuchando la conversación sin que lo notaran. Cuando vio que Leonardo se encontraba absorto en su comic, caminó en dirección a la habitación de Don.

Fin Capitulo 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola c:  
>Gracias por sus reviews 3 siempre animan a seguir escribiendo :)<br>Antes de continuar, dejaré el nombre de las canciones del cap anterior :) a petición de Louperit

1. Quiero estar contigo - Aylin (versión española del ending de sailor moon)

2. tactics - Yellow monkey (ending 1 rurouni kenshin)

3. I want to break free - Queen

4. Estarás en mi corazón - Phil Collins

5. Can you feel the love tonight? - Elton John

p.d he decidido cambiar los guiones - por " ", pues cuando subo el fic debo colocarlos nuevamente :(

Donatello se dirigió a su cama y se sentó en ella, colocó play al reproductor, cerró los ojos y comenzó a cantar junto con la radio:

_Creo que hay algo que deberían saber_

_Es hora de que les diga_

_hay alguien muy dentro de mi_

_alguien quien me he olvidado ser..._

Suavemente, casi con pereza, Donatello abrió los ojos. Concentró su mirada en la puerta del laboratorio que acababa de ser golpeada. '¿Ahora quién será? se preguntó para sí mismo. Detuvo la canción y, nuevamente, abrió la puerta. Del otro lado se encontraba Raphael apoyado con una mano en el marco de la puerta y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"Ralph... ¿Pasó algo?" preguntó Donnie mientras miraba por el pasillo. No había nadie cerca.

" No ha pasado nada, Donnie" respondió el mayor de los dos. Dirigió su mirada al reproductor y nuevamente sonrió. "La verdad, sólo quería disculparme por lo de antes..."

"A-Ah... no... no pasa nada Raph, sólo eran unas tostadas. No eran para tanto" Donnie se excusó de su mal temperamento. Aunque jamás pensó que Raphael viniera a SU laboratorio para pedirle.. ¿disculpas?. El mundo de verdad estaba patas arriba.

"Ya veo" sonrió Raphael mientras acortaba la distancia entre los dos, haciendo que Donatello se pusiera nervioso. Esto no pasó desapercibido por el mayor. "¿Por qué... te pones tan nervioso... Donnie?".

Cuando pronunció su nombre, con ese tono tan extraño, Donatello no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío en su espalda. Intentó dar un paso hacia atrás, pero Raphael se acercó un poco más.

"E-ehm... y-yo no.. no es nada" sonrió Donnie

"¿Sabes? me gustaría compensarte de algún modo..." siguió Raph. La sonrisa en su rostro se acentuó más al ver como su hermano se ponía cada vez más nervioso. "estaba pensando, en que podría llevarte a la superficie... y comprar unos helados... sé que te gustan".

Donnie se quedó sin habla. Sólo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Raph se alejó triunfante del menor: "Entonces mañana iremos por nuestro paseo, Donnie". Comenzó a alejarse de la tortuga color morado y se volteo antes de desaparecer por el pasillo: "Me gustaría... conocer aquel dentro de ti". Donnie se quedó parado mientras Raph desaparecía. "¿me ha.. escuchado?" pensó para sí mismo. Cerró la puerta y con un sonrojo evidente te tapó la cara con la almohada.

Primero Leo había venido a la habitación para pedirle disculpas, ahora llegó Ralph para también pedirle disculpas y, además, lo invitó a salir en una especie de... cita. Donatello rió ante tal pensamiento. Claramente Ralph sólo se siente culpable de la pelea anterior con su hermano mayor. Sí, eso debe ser. Ahora solamente falta que Mikey venga a su laboratorio. Aún con la almohada sobre su cabeza miró hacia la puerta, esperando a que el menor de los hamato llamara, pero eso no ocurrió. Se puso de pie y comenzó a trabajar nuevamente en sus experimentos. Eso era lo único, además de la música, que lo tenía ocupado. Así no pensaba en cosas como... "¿el amor?". Rió en su interior. Él ya se había resignado a una vida de soledad. ¿Quién iba a querer a una tortuga gigante, mutante?. Donatello agitó su cabeza y siguió buscando material sobre la mesa del laboratorio.

Al cabo de unas horas, y sin darse cuenta de cómo, se quedó dormido. Para cuando abrió los ojos ya era de mañana. Miró el reloj que tenía junto al computador, era casi hora de desayunar... y también hora de salir a pasear con Ralph... Salió de su habitación para dirigirse a la cocina cuando se encontró con Leonardo. Éste ya se encontraba tomando su desayuno. Era extraño verlo ahí tan temprano, comiendo solo. Normalmente él siempre esperaba por los demás para comenzar el desayuno.

"Buen día" saludó Leo con una sonrisa. Donnie se sentó a su lado y también le dio el buen día. Se quedaron un momento en un silencio incómodo. El primero en hablar fue Leo: "Ayer quise devolverte tu manga, pero me di cuenta de que estabas dormido y no quise despertarte".

"A-ah... ¿de verdad? no te escuché entrar... debo estar realmente cansado. Normalmente tengo el sueño liviano". Dijo mientras preparaba una taza de café bien cargado. Para ese día cree que lo va a necesitar.

"No pasa nada, te lo devolveré despues..." respondió Leo. "¿Sabes? me preguntaba si... después quieres leer más comics, ya sabes, los dos en ¿tu laboratorio?".

"Claro, Leo" dijo Donnie, pero luego recordó la cita con Ralph... "Pero tendrá que ser en la noche, pues hoy Raphi me ha dicho que salgamos a la superficie. Dijo que traería helados como disculpa por lo de ayer"

Pudo ver como los ojos de Leo dejaron de brillar por un momento, esto le llamó la atención pero no quiso preguntar más. "Pero después de eso, claro que podemos ir y leer en el laboratorio". Leo asintió con la cabeza, pero no dijo más nada. Finalmente se levantó de la mesa y caminó hacia la entrada.

"Iré a despertar a Mikey, tú ve a despertar a Raplh...¿está bien?" preguntó Leo. Donatello asintió nuevamente y Leonardo salió de la cocina.

Tomó nuevamente un sorbo de su café, preguntándose el extraño actuar de sus hermanos mayores. Lo que Donatello no sabía, es que algunas cosas era mejor no saberlas... y él lo sabría más temprano que tarde.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a tod s

Gracias por sus mensajes! siempre animan a escribir más.  
>Este cap es un poco más largo que el anterior. me demoré porque no estaba seguro de cómo seguir, pero me ha gustado cómo va la historia.<p>

Si tienen sugerencias y comentarios, espero sus reviews.

Saludos a todos!

_"Todo el mundo cambia  
>y yo no lo siento así..."<em>

"¿Qué dices?" preguntó Raph saliendo de su habitación. Donatello llevaba unos minutos de pie frente a la puerta sin tocar. Éste sólo lo miró con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. Raph se apoyó en el marco de la puerta con un brazo, mientras mantenía una mirada insinuadora para con Don.

"N-no he dicho nada. Sólo venía por ti para comenzar el entrenamiento" dijo Don volteándose para comenzar su camino al dojo, pero Raph lo tomó del brazo y, con un rápido movimiento, hizo que Don entrara en su habitación. Aprisionó a Don entre sus brazos y la puerta al tiempo que cerraba esta última.

"¿Sabes, Don? quizás hoy podríamos quedarnos aquí... los dos solos... todo el día si así lo quieres... en mi habitación" Raph sonreía, aunque Don pensó que era una sonrisa más diabólica que sensual, los ojos verde brillaban con intensidad.

Don no sabía qué hacer, mucho menos qué decir. ¿Qué pasaba con Raphael? no parecía el mismo, normalmente era un _cabezadura_ con muy poca paciencia. Finalmente respondió.

"R-raph... ¿q-qué estás haciendo?" dijo nervioso, pero no le contestó. Raph acercó su cara un poco más a la de Don, ya podía sentir su respiración en su rostro. Estaba agitado, quizás estaba igual de nervioso que él. "Si esto es una broma, no es gracioso..."

"Una... ¿broma? ¿Eso es lo que piensas Donnie? Apenas puedo esperar a nuestra cita..." La voz sensual de Raph resonaba en la cabeza de Donatello.

"¿A-acaso n-no lo es?" Raphael acortó aún más la distancia entre los dos. Cuando estuvieron a punto de besarse, para lo cual Raph ya había cerrado sus ojos, se escuchó la voz de Leonardo fuera de la habitación. Una campana de auxilio pensó Don para sí mismo.

Don se volteó para poder abrir la puerta, pero con los nervios apenas si podía dar vuelta el cerrojo. Raph, al ver que Don no podía abrir la puerta debido a sus nervios, tomó la mano de su hermano y giró la llave, abriendo la puerta. Don salió rápidamente, pero cuando estuvo fuera de la habitación se volteó para ver a Raph, pero éste no le devolvió la mirada y volvió a cerrar la puerta.

"¿Eh qué pasa?" preguntó Mikey cuando vio entrar a Don en el dojo, estaba pálido y esto no pasó desapercibido por ninguno de los dos hermanos Hamato. Don se sentó en silencio con la mirada cabizbaja junto a Mikey. Leonardo intentó hablar con él pero Splinter entró en la habitación.

"¿Dónde está Raphael?" preguntó Splinter sin cambiar la expresión de su cara al sentarse. Ninguno de ellos respondió, momentos después el mencionado entró sentándose junto a Leonardo.

"Perdón, maestro. No me sentía muy bien..." respondió mirando a Splinter a los ojos.

"Ya veo... y tú Donatello, hijo mío, también te ves extraño" Splinter dirigió la mirada a su otro hijo, que aún miraba el suelo del dojo.

"N-No pasa nada, padre" dijo Don.

Leonardo miró a Don, intentando entender qué era lo que pasaba. Sus dos hermanos estaban actuando de forma extraña... Pero no era el momento de decir nada, ya luego podría hablar con Don a solas, luego.

La práctica pasó como de costumbre. Las peleas fueron Mikey con Donatello y Leonardo con Raph. Después del entrenamiento Splinter se dirigió a su habitación a meditar. Leonardo intentó acercarse a Don pero Mikey lo interceptó antes.

"¿Qué tal una partida de Mario Kart?" preguntó el menor de los hermanos. Leo no quería jugar la verdad, pero cuando vio a Donatello salir del dojo terminó por aceptar.

Al entrar en su habitación Don se apoyó contra la puerta y se dejó caer hasta quedar abrazado a sus rodillas. Unas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas. La verdad no lo entendía. ¿Qué estaba pasando con Raph? Si esa era una broma, es por lejos la más cruel que le ha jugado su hermano mayor. Si tan solo supiese, aunque fuese un poco, el deseo que tiene de poder besar a alguien, de poder ser feliz con aquella persona amada. Él claro era una tortuga, además mutante. Las posibilidades se reducen a casi nulas. Ya se había resignado a una vida solitaria, sólo él y sus sentimientos. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuchó la puerta detrás de él sonar. No respondió.

"¿Don?" Era la voz de Raph. Donatello sintió como su pecho se apretaba y un dolor punzante aparecía cerca de su corazón. Comenzó a sollozar, intentando que su hermano afuera no lo escuchase. "Don, sólo quiero hablar..." pero nuevamente no respondió.

Pasaron unos minutos y ya no se escuchaba a nadie fuera de su habitación. sentía cansancio de estar llorando. Con la mano se limpió la cara de las lágrimas que se habían secado en sus mejillas cuando la puerta sonó nuevamente.

"¡Lárgate!" gritó Don.

"¿Donnie, qué ocurre?" Era Leonardo. "¿Qué pasa? déjame entrar Donnie...".

Donatello abrió la puerta y se encontró con Leonardo. La expresión de preocupación era evidente en los ojos del mayor. Algo le había ocurrido a SU Donnie...

Leonardo entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta. Se acercó a Donatello con lentitud.

"¿Qué pasa Donnie?" preguntó pero no obtuvo respuesta. ¿Cómo le iba a decir que su hermano mayor había intentado besarlo? Aunque no sean hermanos sanguíneos han vivido siempre juntos.

Para Don la situación era extraña, lo que más le dolía era ver que al menos tenía una oportunidad de ser feliz con alguien. No quien hubiese querido, pero las opciones eran pocas. Ya había leído en sus mangas muchas veces como el corazón y la razón estaban en contra, pero nunca pensó que eso pasara en la vida real.

"N-no es nada Leo" dijo Don, pero ni siquiera él lo creyó.

"No me iré de aquí sin saber qué está pasando. ¿Raph te ha hecho algo?" ordenó el mayor, viendo como Don se ponía incómodo con la pregunta. "¿Qué pasó cuando fuiste por Raph? Los dos estaban muy extraños hoy en el entrenamiento..."

"Y-yo.. Leo... No puedo... no debo decirte nada... yo lo resolveré solo..."

Leonardo se acercó y tomó a Don por los hombros, con una sonrisa que tranquilizó al menor le dijo: "Sabes que, sin importar qué, me puedes decir lo que sea. Siempre te ayudaré pues te quiero ver bien... y ahora no te ves bien..."

Estuvo a punto de responder cuando la puerta se abrió. Era Raph que estaba parado ahí con la mirada fija en Leonardo. Estaba enojado. Esto no le importó mucho a Leonardo, pero Donatello se puso aún más nervioso.

"Donnie... he venido para salir, como te había dicho ayer..." Dijo Raph. Donatello tragó saliva antes de responder.

"Iré en un momento..."

Raph dio una última mirada fulminante al mayor de los hermanos antes de alejarse hacia el living con Mikey. Leonardo intentó decir algo pero Don lo agarró de imprevisto.

"Cuando vuelva, podremos leer esos mangas como querías Leo" dijo Don. "No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien... pero gracias por preguntar". Con esto salió de la habitación.

Leonardo lo vio caminar lentamente hasta donde se encontraba Raph y Mikey. Cuando llegaron dio una mirada de enojo a Raph.

"No tarden mucho, saben que al maestro no le gusta que estemos fuera por mucho tiempo" sentenció el mayor, a lo que Raph no dudó el responder de vuelta.

"Si si, cómo digas lider. Vamos Donnie..."

Donnie se volteó una última vez hacia donde estaba Leo, le sonrió y éste le sonrió de vuelta. Pero Leo tenía una extraña sensación dentro de él. Había algo que estaba mal... su corazón decía que esa sería la última vez que vería a Donnie... intentó decir que no se fueran, pero algo lo detuvo. Raphael y Donnie salieron de la alcantarilla y fue cuando el dolor en su interior se incrementó aún más.

"Donnie..." fue lo último que dijo antes de voltearse a su hermano menor, quien lo estaba mirando fijamente con un semblante preocupado.


	4. Chapter 4

Las pesadillas de Leonardo eran cada vez más frecuentes y de mayor intensidad. Ya habían pasado 2 semanas desde que Donatello desapareció. Raphael apenas si había logrado sobrevivir de su cita con la tortuga de cinta morada, Mikey lo había encontrado horas después en un terreno abandonado no muy lejos de la guarida. Ahora se estaba recuperando en el laboratorio, aunque recuperar las heridas del más violento de los hermanos no había sido nada fácil, pues era Don quien más sabía sobre estos temas.

Al segundo día de llegado Raph abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a Leonardo parado frente a la cama, sus ojos delataban la furia que llevaba dentro y que apenas podía contener. Más ignoró los sentimientos del líder y comenzó a hablar

"¿Dónde está Donnie?" preguntó Raph cerrando los ojos, el dolor que sentía era bastante fuerte.

"D-don... él ha desaparecido, Raph." Respondió el menor de los hermanos, quien estaba de pie junto a Leo. Al escuchar la voz de Mikey, Raph abrió los ojos nuevamente girando la cabeza en la dirección del menor.

¿Acaso había escuchado bien? ¿Donnie no había vuelto acaso? Raph cerró los ojos y unas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas. Mikey intentó acercarse a Raph, pero Leonardo lo detuvo extendiendo su brazo frente a Mikey.

"¿Qué ha pasado Raph?" preguntó el líder con un tono lleno de rencor.

Pasaron unos momentos en silencio, luego Raph respondió

"Fuimos atacados... no sé quiénes eran, pero eran muchos... pensé que eran del foot clan, pero al parecer no lo eran" hizo una pausa para aguantar el dolor. "Nos atacaron con unos artefactos extraños, que nos inmovilizaron. Intenté patearles el culo, pero eran interminables... Luego de supongo que perdí la conciencia..."

Leonardo apretó sus puños en un intento de no golpear a Raph, pero la situación era evidente para todos, incluso para el herido. Leonardo culpaba a Raph por lo sucedido. Muy en su interior Leonardo sabía que Raph no tenía la culpa de que los atacaran, pero eso no lo consolaba de la pérdida de su hermano genio.

Leonardo se volteó y salió de la habitación antes de que golpease a Raph, aún en el estado en el que se encontraba. En este momento sólo quería estar solo, lejos de todos. Tomó su espada y salió decidido a seguir buscando por el menor.

Los días siguieron como siempre, Leonardo y Mikey salían en busca de su hermano perdido pero volvían sin éxito. Raphael ya podía levantarse y caminar por la guarida, más no podía ayudar en la búsqueda aún. Una prohibición que le dio el mismo maestro Splinter, pues como era de esperarse, Raph se negó a quedarse sin hacer nada.

Un día viernes, estaba lloviendo torrencial, fue cuando finalmente Donatello volvió a la guarida por si mismo. Removió la tapa de la alcantarilla y entró. Tenía evidentes rasgos de haber sido atacado y torturado, tenía marcas de cortes en sus piernas y en su caparazón. Aún nadie se percataba de su presencia hasta que finalmente llegó al comedor, donde se encontraba Mikey sirviendo la cena.

"D-don..." fue todo lo que Mikey pudo decir, estaba realmente atónito. No sabía si reír o llorar. En vez de eso llamó a los demás. "¡Donnie ha vuelto! Leo! Raph! Maestro!"

Leonardo fue el primero en aparecer. Ahí estaba la razón de sus pesadillas, de pie frente a ellos. Pero se dio cuenta de que algo había cambiado. El brillo de sus ojos, había desaparecido. Ahora se encontraban opacos y sin vida. Raph y el maestro Splinter llegaron justo después de que Leonardo pensara todo aquello.

"Donnie..." Repitió Raph acercándose a su hermano, pero se detuvo cuando éste le dio una mirada fría. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Raphael cuando lo vio directo a los ojos.

En aquel momento todos se percataron de que Don ya no era el mismo. La expresión en su rostro era de indiferencia, carecía de cualquier emoción.

"Estoy cansado" dijo Don. "Iré a dormir a mi laboratorio".

El sonido que salió de sus labios no tenía ningún sentimiento. Un dolor punzante apareció en el estomago de Leonardo. Jamás había visto a Donnie actuar de esa forma.

"Yo te llevare Donnie" Leonardo se colocó al lado de Donnie, abrazándolo por debajo de los brazos del genio, pero éste se zafó y empujó a Leonardo haciendo que cayera.

"No necesito de tu ayuda, puedo ir solo" respondió Donnie. Sin esperar ninguna reacción más comenzó a caminar en dirección a su laboratorio. Todos lo miraron salir sin decir nada. Mikey se apresuró y ayudó a Leonardo a ponerse de pie.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó el menor de los Hamato con un tono triste en su voz, parecía que en cualquier momento iba a romper en llanto.

"Estoy bien Mike, no es nada" lo tranquilizó. "Lo más importante ahora es dejar que Donnie descanse, luego podremos hablar con él..."

Leonardo le dio una mirada a Raphael, parecía estar afectado por el comportamiento del más genio. Éste le devolvió la mirada, ambos lo sabían muy bien, lo que haya pasado en este tiempo a Donnie no era nada bueno y, lo peor, era que no sabían cómo lo iban a ayudar.

- Continuará...

Hola!  
>Al final he decidido que si escribo capítulos más cortos actualizaré más rápido xD. Así que les traigo este pequeño capítulo mientras preparo el siguiente... ya se me ocurrieron algunas ideas nuevas...<br>habia otro fic que decia que le gustaba torturar a Donnie, ahora entiendo por qué... xD  
>Gracias por sus reviews.. abrazos!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos :D

Siento la demora, pero he tenido un montón de trabajo y las ganas de escribir al final del día no eran muchas xD  
>Les dejo un capítulo especial... a sugerencia del review de Miss GRavedad...<br>Feliz año nuevo a todos! nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

"¿Y dónde dices que vamos?" Preguntó Don mientras caminaba detrás de su hermano. La curiosidad no lo dejaba pensar en otra cosa.

"Ah sólo sígueme y calla, ¿quieres?"

La tortuga de bandana morada torció la boca haciendo una mueca de molestia. Caminaron por encima de los edificios con cuidado de no ser vistos. Después de un momento Raphael se quedó de pie sin moverse. Don se quedó de pie justo detrás de él, sin decir nada.

"Ya hemos llegado" Dijo Raph, rompiendo el silencio incómodo del momento.

Donatello se acercó al borde del edificio y vio, del otro lado de la calle, una heladería. Se encontraba cerrado por la alta hora de la noche en la que se encontraban.

"¿Cómo pretendes conseguir el helado?" preguntó Don. Raphael se volteó para quedar frente a frente con Don. Los ojos verdes del mayor brillaban de un modo inusual, esto puso nervioso a Donnie. Finalmente, con una sonrisa saltó por el edificio sin decir nada.

Donnie vio como Raph entraba por un pasaje al costado de la heladería y se perdió en la oscuridad del lugar. No estaba seguro si debía seguirlo o no... Estaba nervioso y sintió un dolor en el estómago cuando pensó en toda la situación. ¿Acaso esto era una... cita?. Agitó la cabeza con los ojos cerrados para sacar ese pensamiento. No tenía ningún sentido. Más allá del detalle de ser hermanos: ¿Por qué habría de fijarse en él?. Si lo pensaba bien, no tenían ningún interés en común. A Raphael le gusta hacer ejercicios para tonificar sus músculos, el deporte extremo se podría decir. Andar en motocicleta, leer comics... en fin. A él le gustaba pasar horas en su laboratorio, leyendo y estudiando de todo. Leer sus mangas románticos, que podían tenerlo horas y horas leyendo... y como olvidar sus bien preciadas canciones.

En ese momento recordó los ojos de Raphael, brillando con aquél tono verdoso... Una sensación apareció en su estómago... en su mente recordó una de sus canciones... en voz baja comenzó a cantar:

_Es en tus ojos  
>Puedo decir lo que estás pensando<br>Mi corazón se está hundiendo también  
>No es sorprendente<br>He estado viéndote últimamente  
>Quiero hacerlo contigo...<em>

Sin darse cuenta Raphael se encontraba detrás, con dos helados en un cono dulce en cada mano. Donnie se quedó de pie sin decir nada aún.

"Qué es lo que quieres hacer?" preguntó Raphael divertido

"De verdad... lo has hecho..." cortó Donnie al verse atrapado.

Raphael extendió una de sus manos para dar uno de los helados a Donnie, este lo recibió y rápidamente le dio una probada, pasando su lengua de forma muy sensual... visto desde los ojos de Raphael.

"G-gracias Raph" dijo Donnie con un tono sonrojado.

"Te dije que cumpliría con mi promesa" respondió Raph.

El ver a Donnie tomar helado, con una sonrisa que pocas veces habían visto y que ahora sólo él podía ver... Eso era un punto a su favor en contra de Leonardo... que por cierto, pensó, debe estar lleno de celos en estos momentos.

Raphael dio un pasó, acercando un poco su rostro al de Donnie. Cuando éste lo vio se quedó inmóvil un momento. Sin dejar de mirar a Donnie a los ojos, Raphael tomó con su mano libre la mano de su hermano que llevaba el helado, pasando su lengua por la parte de atrás de este...

"Se te estaba cayendo un poco por atrás..." Dijo Raph con una sonrisa triunfante, pero sin soltar la mano del menor.

"R-raph..." Donnie no pudo terminar la frase, pues Raphael terminó de acortar la distancia entre los dos, dándole un beso a su gusto inocente, para comenzar.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo de pie, sin decir nada, pero cuando sintió el helado derretirse sobre su mano reaccionó.

"Q-qu.. qué has... hecho?" Preguntó Donnie.

Unas lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse en los ojos del menor. Raphael al ver esto intentó acercarse a Donnie, pero éste le propinó un golpe con el helado en el rostro del mayor, haciendo que retrocediera un poco. Después Donnie salió corriendo sin decir nada más.

"Mierda..." Dijo Raphael mientras se sobaba la cara.

Se colocó de pie y fue tras el genio. Tenía la suerte de ser más rápido que el menor y no sería trabajo dar con él.

Después de unos momentos finalmente lo encontró, aún corriendo por sobre los edificios.

"Don, maldición.. ¿Quieres dejar de correr?" gritó el mayor, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Comenzó a apresurar el pasó y cuando estuvo a pocos metros de alcanzarlo una bomba de humo explotó entre los dos.

Poco a poco Raph comenzó a perder la conciencia, no sin antes ver a Donnie caer entre aquél humo color violáceo. A su lado, muchas sombras aparecieron... Pensó que era el Foot Clan, pero estos llevaban un atuendo diferente... de color negro con una cruz roja enorme.

Intentó ponerse de pie, sacudiendo la cabeza un poco, pero uno de ellos se acercó a él y lo golpeó en la cabeza con un arma contundente. Después de eso, se quedó tirado en el suelo, sintiendo los golpes que le propinaban una y otra vez hasta que finalmente quedó inconsciente.

Un individuo salió al paso, se colocó junto a Donatello, colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de éste y sonrió.

"Tú me serán de gran utilidad... en cuanto al otro..."dijo aquél individuo. "Pueden deshacerse de él..."


	6. Chapter 6

Hola!

Les traigo un nuevo cap de este fic :D

Gracias por sus reviews, siempre los leo x3 me animan a seguir escribiendo para uds.  
>Nuevamente este capitulo es corto, pero bueno mañana seguiré con el próximo.<br>Ultimamente me he distraído leyendo unos fics de los xmen evolucion, quería escribir uno de xmen pero prefiero terminar con este primero. :D

Gracias a todos los que leen este fic :D dejen sus reviews al final... abrazos!

Momentos después que Donnie dejase el comedor para entrar en su laboratorio, estruendosos sonidos de objetos rompiéndose se escucharon provenientes desde ahí. Las tres tortugas entraron al laboratorio y vieron a Donnie arrojando objetos contra las murallas, en un arranque de ira. Lagrimas de angustia comenzaron a caer desde los ojos del joven científico al tiempo que seguía arrojando cosas.

El corazón de Leonardo se partió en dos cuando vio aquellos mangas arrojados en el suelo, despedazados por la furia de su hermano genio. Intentó dar un paso adelante, pero lo siguiente que voló, pasando cerca de la cara de Leo, fue la radio... aquella que tenía todas las canciones que tanto le gustaban, aquellas que lo hacían olvidarse de la soledad en la que se encontraba.

"Detente, Donnie" intervino Raph pasando por el costado de Leo.

Donnie se volteó a ver a los 'intrusos' que se encontraban dentro de su laboratorio. Sus ojos, que aún no dejaban de llorar, estaban llenos de rabia, resentimiento.

"¿¡Qué están haciendo aquí!?" gritó Donnie arrojando otro libro hacia donde estaban sus hermanos, golpeando a Mickey en la rodilla. "¡He dicho que quiero estar solo! ¿Acaso no entienden?"

Diferentes objetos seguían volando, pero Raphael siguió caminando hacia Donnie evitando cada cosa que éste arrojaba. Finalmente cuando llegó a su lado, lo abrazó con fuerza.

"¡Sueltame!" dijo Donnie forcejeando para soltarse, pero Raphael no lo soltó.

"Busca un tranquilizante" dijo Leo a Mickey en voz baja, sin que Donnie lo escuchase. "El maestro sabe dónde encontrarlo"

Mickey lo miró un poco dudoso, pero finalmente asintió y fue rápidamente donde Splinter.

"¡He dicho que me sueltes, maldición!" Donnie ahora comenzó a dar codazos en contra de la cabeza del más fuerte. El dolor de los golpes que sentía era bastante fuerte.

"No te soltaré... no te volveré a soltar..." Respondió Raph.

"¿Acaso piensas que por ese estúpido beso ahora puedes controlarme?" dijo Donnie.

Raph abrió los ojos de par en par, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el mayor de ellos, pero éste no dijo nada. Sólo se quedó en silencio.

Leonardo sintió una opresión en su pecho, un extraño dolor nunca antes conocido por él. Esta era la primera vez que sentía lo que era el desamor. Tenía ganas de llorar, pero apretó sus puños con fuerza para no hacerlo.

Raph continuó recibiendo los golpes por parte del genio, pero a pesar del dolor siguió aferrándose a él. La culpa de haber planeado aquel paseo, haberlo besado sin permiso y, peor aún, aquél tiempo que pasó desaparecido... todo por su culpa. Unas lágrimas de culpa comenzaron a caer por sus ojos al tiempo que se aferraba más fuertemente al genio.

"¿No crees que es muy tarde para arrepentirse?" dijo Donnie entre risas, aumentando la fuerza de los golpes.

Sin darse cuenta Mickey se encontraba tras él y, en un ágil movimiento, le inyectó en el cuello un sedante. Donatello soltó al más rudo y dio un empujón a Mickey, haciendo que cayera sobre la cama. Se llevó una mano y se sacó la jeringa que seguía ahí. Su visión comenzó a nublarse de a poco, los párpados cada vez pesaban más. "Maldito... me l-las.. p-paga..." No pudo concluir pues terminó por caer rendido.

Mickey se acercó a Raph y con suavidad lo ayudó a levantarse.

"¿estás bien?"

"No es nada... sólo debemos preocuparnos por Donnie..." dijo Raph poniéndose de pie mientras se aferraba la cabeza con una mano.

"Mickey, es mejor que lleves a Donnie a otro lugar... aquí es un desastre" Dijo Leonardo mientras se acercaba al dañado equipo de música de Donnie. Estaba completamente destruido."Llévalo a mi habitación y déjalo dormir ahí... y mientras" Miró a Raphael. "Y mientras, con Raphael ordenaremos un poco el laboratorio"

Raph sólo se quedó callado... no había necesidad de explicar nada, no después de la conversación que tuvieron hace un momento con Donnie. Mickey asintió y se llevó a Donnie como le había dicho el Líder.

Cuando permanecieron solos, ninguno de los dijo palabra alguna. Raph no quería mirar a Leonardo a los ojos. No era vergüenza lo que él sentía, más bien.. era arrepentimiento... culpa de haber provocado todo esto.

Leonardo por su parte sólo se quedó de pie, mirando fijamente al más fuerte de los cuatro. Aún sentía en su pecho aquél dolor de conocer la verdad, de saber que por culpa de la obstinación de su hermano Donnie... SU Donnie... había sido herido. Quién sabe por cuantas cosas debió pasar antes de huir. Además, ahora también sentía rabia...

"Leo..." dijo Raph, pero fue interrumpido cuando Leonardo le propinó un golpe directo en la mandíbula. Raph cayó nuevamente al suelo, pero no se defendió. De algún modo, sintió que se lo merecía más que nunca.

Leonardo se acercó colocándose encima de su hermano, aún con rabia... sentía ganas de golpearlo de nuevo. Empuñó su mano y levantó el brazo, pero no pudo golpearlo. En vez de eso, unas lagrimas comenzaron finalmente a salir de sus ojos, cayendo sobre Raphael quien se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, esperando un golpe que nunca llegó.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola!

Ahora si que puedo escribir. He tenido unas semanas agotadoras y no me habían dado ganas de escribir. Pero lo prometido es deuda, el siguiente capítulo J Saludos!

Lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue la mirada de Leonardo. La mirada del líder, aquellos ojos color azul que combinaba la tristeza y la paz al mismo tiempo, que no dejaban de seguir la suya ni un instante. Se quedaron en un incómodo silencio, pero tampoco ninguno de los dos tenía intenciones de hablar.

Leonardo se acercó al cajón al costado de la cama y sacó una pequeña radio portátil, la encendió y la dejó sobre el mismo cajón. Donnie pudo fácilmente reconocer la canción que emitía la radio, cerró los ojos y por un instante sintió como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Pero la realidad siempre se encargaba de recordarle que, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, él estuvo perdido… lejos de su familia y de todo lo que sufrió en manos de aquél desconocido.

_Dices que vagas en tu propia tierra_

_Pero cuando pienso en aquello_

_No veo como puedes…_

_Estas sufriendo, estas agobiado_

_Y puedo ver el dolor en tus ojos_

_Todo el mundo está cambiando y no sé por qué…_

"¿Por qué estás aquí?" Dijo Donnie de forma cortante, desviando su mirada hacía la muralla frente a Leo.

¿Cómo se supone que iba a responder aquella pregunta?¿Había una forma de expresar lo que realmente sentía, decirle que había algo más que sólo hermandad? Claramente ese no era el momento más oportuno, ni por lejos. Pero aquellos sentimientos lo estaban desgarrando por dentro.

"Porque me preocupo por ti, Donnie." Respondió el Lider. "Eso deberías saberlo".

Intentó colocar una mano sobre la de Donnie, pero este al sentir el contacto la alejó rápidamente. Una mueca de dolor apareció en el rostro de Leonardo.

La canción ya había cambiado, ambos la escuchaban atentamente. Leonardo tenía un nudo en la garganta, quería decirle a Donnie lo que él sentía y saber que también era correspondido, pero la canción lo detuvo.

_No puedo olvidar aquella tarde_

_Ni tu rostro cuando te marchabas_

_Pero supongo que es el modo en el que la historia continúa_

_Siempre sonríes, pero en tus ojos tu dolor se ve_

_Si, se ve…_

_No puedo vivir, si vivir es estar sin ti…_

_No puedo dar, no puedo dar más de mí…_

El silencio se vio aplazado cuando Leonardo escuchó, de manera muy leve, sollozos que venían del más genio.

"¿Donnie?" Leonardo se levantó y se colocó junto la cama donde el menor se encontraba, pero este seguía volteado hacia la muralla, dándole la espalda. "Por favor, Donnie… ¿Qué te ocurre?... Déjame ayudarte"

El menor se volteó hacia el Líder con la cabeza baja. Grandes gotas caían de sus ojos cafés, rodando por sus mejillas y cayendo sobre la cama.

"¿P-por qué?" preguntó el menor.

Leonardo no entendía lo que Donnie quería decir, por lo que se acercó suavemente a él sentándose sobre la cama.

"¿Por qué no me ayudaste, Leo?" Finalmente lo miró a los ojos. Aquellos ojos café que, en este momento, odiaba ver llorar. La voz entrecortada del menor, las manos apretadas en una muestra de furia. Si Leonardo hubiese podido cambiar de lugar con el menor, sin dudas lo hubiese hecho con tal de verlo sonreír. "¿Por qué no fuiste en mi ayuda?" Continuó el menor. "Esperé cada día, cada hora que pasaba… a que llegaras en mi ayuda…". El menor se aferró fuertemente al Líder, poniendo su cabeza sobre el hombro, tomándolo con firmeza y llorando amargamente. "Dime Por qué… ¿Por qué no has venido por mi?"

Leonardo sintió cómo algo en su interior se quebraba. Aquellos ojos café que tanto amaba, ahora estaban teñidos de dolor. Lo peor para él, es que no sabía como ayudar. Se sentía impotente frente a la declaración que Donnie le había hecho. Leonardo lo abrazó con fuerza, para que nadie se lo quitase de nuevo, y apretó su mejilla sobre la cabeza del menor que yacía sobre su hombro.

Después de unos momentos Donnie finalmente se relajó y dejó de llorar, pero seguía apoyado sobre Leonardo. De alguna forma, por muy extraño que pareciese, sentía una paz interior. Cómo una medicina, o tal vez un agua refrescante para su sed.

Donnie sintió como la mano de Leonardo se posó sobre su mandibula, haciendo que éste levantara la mirada, quedando frente a frente con el Líder. Los ojos azules del mayor tenían algo que no sabía muy bien cómo describir. Lentamente, casi como si pidiese permiso, Leonardo comenzó a acortar la distancia. Esperaba un rechazo instantáneo del menor, pero no lo rechazó. Donnie cerró sus ojos y terminó de acortar la distancia que los separaba en un suave beso.

Donnie no entendía por qué no lo rechazaba, pues iba en contra de todo lo que él creía que ellos eran. Pero de hecho se sentía muy bien… Después de todo es como dice el dicho: Se siente bien todo aquello que hace mal.

Leonardo colocó la misma mano ahora sobre la mejilla de Donnie, acariciándola y acercándose un poco más a él, profundizando el beso.

Detrás de la puerta de la habitación se encontraba Raph, quien logró escuchar toda la conversación además de presenciar indirectamente aquél beso. Miró la bandeja con comida que llevaba en las manos y, después de un momento, comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina. Esa era una lucha que no tenía como ganar, y lo peor, es que fue él quien la provocó, o al menos eso pensaba.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" preguntó Mickey en la cocina. "¿Aún está dormido?"

"No, es que no ha querido comer…" respondió Raphael dejando la bandeja sobre la mesa. "Iré a levantar algunas pesas, ya luego tu se la puedes dar" y finalmente salió de la cocina. Mickey notó algo extraño en Raph, pero no quiso preguntar nada más, ya habría tiempo para conversaciones.

…

J hasta aquí lo dejo muchach s.  
>Por cierto, las canciones de esta ocación son: Everybody is changing de Keane y Without You de Mariah Carey (no sé si ya las había puesto antes :P)<br>Les dejo un saludo y a ver cuando actualizo de nuevo, quizás el próximo viernes o sábado.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola a todos!

El día de ayer me dio gripe y hoy me quedé en casa leyendo muchos fanfics y me dieron ganas de seguir con el mio.  
>Quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que leen mi historia :) se las dedico a uds. Sin más los dejo con el fic:<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8<strong>

La tranquilidad que se encontraba en el hogar de las cuatro tortugas y su padre-rata estaba pronto a terminar. En un lugar lejano, aquellos que habían capturado a la tortuga de morado, se encontraban trabajando en su proyecto.

El lugar consistía en un laboratorio enorme, de alta tecnología. Habían 5 sujetos con batas blancas, cuatro de ellos tomando datos en diferentes computadoras y el quinto, el profesor, observando la gran pantalla central. Se puede saber a través de un satélite la ubicación de Donnie, aunque no podían verlo hasta que no saliese a la superficie.

"Ya hemos logrado establecer la conexión, profesor" Dijo uno de ellos. "¿Deberíamos activar la secuencia?"

El profesor se volteó a verlo, manteniendo ambas manos tras la espalda, y nuevamente dirigió su vista a la pantalla central. "No, aún no… esperemos un poco más. Quiero que vigilen los signos vitales de la tortuga mutante, no quiero que muera antes de tiempo". Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, una sonrisa pérfida por lo demás.

Aquella noche Donatello y Leonardo se quedaron en la habitación de éste último. Al ser abrazado por el líder toda la noche, le dio una sensación de paz y tranquilidad. Podía sentir la respiración del mayor detrás de su cuello. Apenas si quería moverse para no despertar al mayor, aunque no hubo necesidad de eso pues momentos después despertó también.

"Buenos días" saludó Leo, dándole un beso en la nuca al menor.

"Buenos días, Leo" dijo Donnie, sonrojándose ante el acto del otro. Se dio media vuelta, quedando ambos de frente, y lo abrazó apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Leo.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, pero luego Leonardo comenzó a hablar.

"No sabes cuanto tiempo me imaginé esto, despertar abrazado a ti y darte los buenos días… Quisiera que pudiésemos quedarnos así, para siempre" Leo abrazó a Donnie con más fuerza cuando terminó de hablar. Éste último colocó sus manos sobre las de Leonardo, apretándolas con las suyas.

"Leo…" dijo Donnie con timidez. "¿Crees que está bien lo que hacemos?... también, tengo miedo por cómo lo tomará Raphael…"

La verdad es que él también tenía miedo. No sabía cómo se lo iban a tomar los demás, en especial Raphael. Pero tampoco quería preocupar al más genio.

"Claro que está bien… yo siempre he sentido algo especial por ti, Donnie" Tomó las manos del menor entre las suyas y suavemente las besó. "Desde que éramos pequeños, siempre te miré de forma especial. Me gustaba ver como investigabas las cosas para poder entenderlas, buscar siempre una forma racional para responder el por qué. Como siempre mantenías la calma y hacías que dejáramos de pelear… yo siempre te miré Donnie…" se detuvo un momento antes de seguir. "Yo siempre estuve enamorado de ti…"

Unas lágrimas comenzaron a juntarse en los ojos marrones del menor, pero esta vez había una sonrisa en sus labios. Abrazó al líder con fuerza, como si quisiese fusionarse con él y jamás dejarlo ir.

"Te quiero, Leo…" susurró de forma casi inaudible.

"Yo también te quiero, Donnie…" se echó para atrás y le dio un suave besos en los labios.

Después de unos momentos, ambos se levantaron de la cama para comenzar el día. Donnie se notaba muy nervioso, la verdad no tenía ganas de salir y enfrentar a Raphael.

"¿Ocurre algo, Don?" preguntó el mayor.

"No… no es nada Leo" dijo Donnie.

Leonardo estaba más preocupado de la opinión de su padre y de Mickey que la de Raphael. Si él estaba interesado en Donnie, entonces será más fácil que lo acepte. O al menos eso creía.

Ambos se colocaron frente a la puerta de la habitación de Leo, uno al lado del otro, y se miraron antes de salir.

"¿Listo?" preguntó el líder.

"Sí" asintió el menor. Se dieron la mano antes de salir y abrieron la puerta.

La mañana pasó normal. Nadie parecía haberse percatado de la situación. El maestro realizó los ejercicios de forma habitual, sin exagerar por lo demás. Mickey se concentró en sus videojuegos y Raph… después del entrenamiento por la mañana se dirigió rápidamente hacia su habitación. Probablemente se encuentra realizando sus ejercicios.

"Yo iré a mi laboratorio, debo arreglar el desastre que he causado" dijo Donnie. Leonardo sólo asintió de vuelta y se despidió del menor.

Leonardo no sabía muy bien qué hacer ¿Debería contarle a los demás de lo que esta pasando entre él y Donnie? No creía que eso fuese una buena idea. Partiría por hablar con Raphael, no podía ser tan difícil como hablar con su padre.

Caminó con paso lento hasta la habitación de Raphael. Cuando se encontró frente a la puerta con el cartel que decía 'Keep Out!' estaba indeciso de si debía tocar o no. Con resignación tocó la puerta.

"Raphael… ¿Podemos hablar?" preguntó, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Volvió a tocar la puerta cuando finalmente se abrió la puerta.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres, líder?" dijo con un tono irónico. Los ojos verdes de Raphael parecían arden en ira. "¿Vienes a restregarme en la cara que finalmente te has ganado el corazón de Donnie? Eso ya lo supe desde que te atreviste a besarlo en su habitación."

Se podía escuchar el tono herido en la voz de Raphael. Incluso sintió tristeza de su hermano. Ya se había imaginado de muchas formas cómo sería su vida si es que Donnie no le hubiese correspondido. Cuando Leonardo iba a responder, se pudo escuchar un grito proveniente del laboratorio de Donnie.

Ambos salieron corriendo en dirección al laboratorio. Mikey ya se encontraba en el lugar. Donnie estaba en el centro del laboratorio, arrodillado y sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos, gritando de dolor. Los tres hermanos se acercaron y se colocaron alrededor del genio.

"¡Donnie! ¿Qué te ocurre?" preguntó Mikey. El tono en el grito de dolor del más genio aumento.

"¡Donnie!" gritó Leonardo, colocándose a su lado y abrazándolo con firmeza.

Donnie empujó a Leonardo al tiempo que se colocaba de pie. Aún sujetándose la cabeza finalmente dejó de gritar. La mirada en el más genio había cambiado. Sus ojos, antes marrones, ahora eran de un color rojo escarlata. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y sacó su bö de su caparazón.

"Profesor, ya hemos activado el programa de control SISGON. Esperamos instrucciones" dijo uno de los científicos.

"Sigan el plan y llévenlo donde habíamos acordado" respondió el profesor, entrelazando sus dedos sentado en su silla, mirando directo a la pantalla principal. Ahora si comenzará lo bueno, pensó para si mismo.

* * *

><p>asdf... tengo dudas sobre que rumbo debería tomar Raphael... no sé si debería emparejarlo con Mikey, puesto que a este no le he puesto mucha importancia. ¿Qué dicen uds? Saludos a todos!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

La mirada de Donatello estaba carente de emociones. El destello rojo de sus ojos, la sonrisa en sus labios y aquella posición de pelea… Nadie se podía explicar lo que estaba pasando con el más genio. ¿Acaso los iba a atacar? Pensaban las otras tres tortugas.

"¡Donnie! ¿Qué está pasando?" exclamó el menor de los Hamato, intentando acercarse a su hermano mayor. Si no hubiese sido por Raphael, quién lo atrajo hacia si mismo, Mikey hubiese recibido un golpe directo del más genio.

Unas lágrimas aparecieron en los azules ojos del menor. Nada parecía tener sentido, hace unos momentos Donnie se encontraba bien… ordenando su laboratorio.

El siguiente golpe iba directo hacia Raphael, pero éste lo esquivó con relativa facilidad.

"¡Detente, Donnie!" gritó Raphael, pero el genio parecía no escuchar.

Donatello continuó atacando a Raphel y a Mikey, mientras que Leonardo sólo se limitaba a observar. ¿Qué se supone debía hacer? ¿Atacar a Donnie?. Las piernas de Leonardo apenas si podían mantenerlo de pie.

"¡Haz algo, Leonardo!" Gritó Raph aún esquivando los golpes que Donnie arrojaba.

En un descuido, por estar viendo hacia Leonardo, Donnie finalmente le propinó un duro golpe en el centro de su plastrón. El golpe fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para tumbarlo y arrojarlo contra un armario que había dentro.

"¡Rapha!" exclamaron los otros dos, pero fue Mikey quien se apresuró hacia donde se encontraba la tortuga de Rojo. Se arrodilló junto a él, con el semblante preocupado y unas lágrimas en sus ojos, ayudando al mayor a sentarse sobre el suelo. "¿Te encuentras bien, Rapha?".

Rapha se sentó con ayuda de Mikey, con una mano sobre su plastrón y la otra en la mano del menor. Levantó la vista y vio lo preocupado que estaba su hermano menor. No sabía por qué, pero comenzó a sentir que sus mejillas se tornaban de color rojo. Agitó la cabeza un momento para sentar cabeza y volvió a colocarse de pie.

"Estoy bien… gracias, Mikey" le devolvió una sonrisa, que junto con sus ojos verdes, hizo que el menor también se avergonzara.

Mientras Leonardo intentaba razonar con Donatello, teniendo cuidado en no atacarlo. Jamás se permitiría, ni mucho menos se perdonaría, hacerle daño a lo más querido que tiene en su vida.

"Por favor, Donnie" dijo Leonardo en voz baja. "No quiero hacerte daño, detente". Pero nada parecía funcionar. Ya habían sospechado que Donnie se encontraba, de alguna forma, fuera de si.

Con un ágil movimiento Donatello logró golpear a Leonardo y arrojarlo sobre la cama. Los movimientos, velocidad y fuerza de Donnie habían aumentado. Nada les parecía tener sentido.

Una vez libre, Donatello comenzó a correr en dirección de las alcantarillas. Los tres hermanos Hamato se colocaron de pie y fueron corriendo tras el más genio que poco a poco los fue dejando atrás. Cuando finalmente dieron con él, gracias a una estrategia de Leonardo, fue ya en la superficie. Rodearon a Donatello formando un triangulo a su alrededor.

"Ya basta, Donnie" dijo Raphael. "Di qué diablos te está pasando ¡En este maldito instante!" El más temperamental de los cuatro estaba perdiendo la paciencia con todo este asunto, pero tampoco quería lastimar a su hermano genio, no después de todo lo que pasó…

Donnie nuevamente sacó su arma desde la parte de atrás de su caparazón y se colocó en posición de pelea. Los otros tres hicieron lo mismo.

Los tres hermanos comenzaron a mirarse entre ellos sin saber que hacer. ¿Deberían simplemente noquear al genio para poder llevarlo dentro? Esa era una idea que desgarraba al mayor. Pero si no había otra opción, y si era por el bien de Donnie, no tendría más remedio que hacerlo.

Nadie parecía querer dar el primer movimiento. Mientras esperaban, unas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer… pronto comenzó a ser una lluvia torrencial. Un pequeño artefacto cayó desde alguna parte del basurero cerca de las tortugas. Una bomba de humo explotó nuevamente con aquella sustancia color violeta cuando raptaron a Donnie. Raphael rápidamente se tapó la cara para no aspirar como la primera vez, pero no funcionó del todo. Cuando el humo se disipó, se dieron cuenta de que Donnie no se encontraba con ellos.

Sobre ellos, no muy lejos de donde estaban, se encontraba un helicóptero con una extensa escalera, en donde pudieron ver a Donatello subiendo por ella.

"¡No! ¡Donnie!" gritó Leonardo en vano, pues el helicóptero rápidamente se alejó en dirección al mar.

¿Acaso todo se repetirá de nuevo? Pensaba Leonardo al tiempo que comenzaba a llorar, sobre el barro completamente derrotado. Las palabras que le había dicho Donnie la noche anterior vinieron a su mente. "¿Por qué no me ayudaste, Leo?". Leonardo dio un golpe de rabia e impotencia sobre el barro mientras seguía llorando. Mikey se arrodilló a su lado, colocando sus manos alrededor de los hombros de su hermano mayor. Raphael se quedó de pie justo detrás de ellos, viendo como rápidamente el helicóptero se alejaba a la distancia.

Realmente, esta vez, Leonardo se sentía derrotado. Les habían arrebatado al más genio sin que pudiesen hacer nada al respecto. ¿Qué clase de líder soy? Se decía a si mismo. Aquél que había jurado amar y proteger le fue arrebatado por los mismos de antes.

"Lo siento, Donnie…" dijo Leonardo con la voz entre cortada, derramando gruesas lágrimas que se confundían con la lluvia.

Mikey pudo sentir algo diferente en la voz de Leonardo, pero no quiso decir nada. Solamente se volteó a ver a Raphael y éste le devolvió la mirada. Nuevamente comenzó a sentir una opresión sobre su pecho, Raphael no pareció darse cuenta de eso. O al menos eso creyó el menor mientras volvía hacia Leonardo.

El sonido de unos pasos justo detrás de ellos hizo que volvieran a ponerse en guardia. Con la fuerte lluvia era difícil de ver, pero finalmente Mikey descubrió quien era.

"¿Leatherhead?"

El lagarto apareció atrás por entre los escombros de chatarra, a paso lento. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente saludó a Mikey quien también se acercó a él.

"Tiempo sin verte, Miguel" dijo Leatherhead. Luego volvió su mirada hacia los otros dos.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" preguntó Raphael de forma cortante. La situación no era como para invitarlo a tomar el té.

"Donatello… está en problemas…" la voz penetrante de Leatherhead resonó en la cabeza de Leonardo, quien seguía llorando.

"¿Tú sabes algo?" preguntó Mikey colocándose al lado de Raphael nuevamente.

"Por favor… dinos lo que sepas" dijo Leonardo con suavidad, casi como sin vida.

"Se lo han llevado a una refinería abandonada, en medio del mar" explicó Leatherhead. "Quienes se lo llevaron no son de este mundo… y están buscando algo que vive dentro de las almas de los seres vivos. No estoy seguro de qué buscan exactamente… pero lo que sí sé es que está en peligro". Ninguno de los tres dijo nada. Sólo se limitaron a escuchar al lagarto. "La primera civilización en el mundo , los sumerios, quienes adoraban a muchos dioses, tenían uno en particular… Ellos creían que la existencia de la humanidad era gracias a unos Dioses que proporcionaron un fragmento de estrella en cada ser vivo… Me temo que esos mismos Dioses han venido a buscar la estrella de Donatello…"

"¿Puedes ser más preciso?" dijo Leonardo. "¿Por qué Donnie? ¿Por qué a mí Donnie?". Cuando dijo esto último no se dio cuenta, pero no pasó desapercibido por ninguno de los otros tres.

Hubo un silencio antes de que el lagarto respondiera.

"Porque Donnie posee una estrella especial… Y es por eso que han venido por ella. Se dice que hay varias estrellas especiales repartidas por todo el universo. Pero si te haces con ellas podrías tener más poder del que jamás has imaginado… podrías llegar incluso a ser un Dios. Al menos eso es lo que dicen las escrituras Sumerias".

Mikey dudó si interrumpir, pero la curiosidad no lo dejaba tranquilo. "¿Cómo es que tu sabes todo eso?.

"Porque no es la primera vez que aparecen… ya los conocí una vez, tiempo atrás…" el tono en la voz de Leatherhead sonaba triste, pero luego se repuso. "Y ahora que han vuelto, he venido para advertirlos… No tienen mucho tiempo".

Las tres tortugas se miraron sin decir nada. Leonardo dio un paso al frente viendo a Leatherhead de frente.

"¿Nos ayudarás a rescatar a nuestro hermano?" preguntó Leonardo, aunque sonó más a una súplica.

Leatherhead se quedó en silencio por unos instantes, pero finalmente sonrió. "Es hora de que nos vayamos, si es que vamos a salvar a Donatello…"


	10. Chapter 10

Las tres tortugas y el lagarto se encontraban preparándose en la seguridad de la alcantarilla antes de salir. Después de explicar al maestro Splinter lo que había pasado no le quedó más que desearles suerte en su misión. Salieron de las alcantarillas con paso rápido y ya luego se podía sentir un ambiente de soledad en las alcantarillas. Splinter se dirigió a la cocina y se preparó un té verde con limón, cerró los ojos con nostalgia… esta sería una batalla difícil de ganar.

Con ayuda de Leatherhead consiguieron un bote con motor lo suficientemente grande para los cuatro. Mientras se dirigían hacia la refinería abandonada Leonardo no dejaba de pensar en Donnie. La historia aún no terminaba de convencerlo. Miró a sus hermanos, que se encontraban en la parte delantera del bote, y pensó en ellos dos. Pase lo que pase, dará su vida por defenderlos en esta batalla.

Mikey se volteó hacia Leonardo y le sonrió. "¿Estás bien, Leo?" El mayor sólo le devolvió la sonrisa.

Mikey se acercó un poco más a Raphael y colocó su mano sobre la de él. Raphael lo miró extrañado, definitivamente había algo extraño con Mikey.

"¿Qué ocurre, renacuajo?" dijo Raphael con una sonrisa.

"La verdad, sólo quería decirte que a pesar de que seas un cabeza dura… te quiero, Raphie… creo que nunca tuve la oportunidad de decirlo antes". Los ojos azules del menor brillaban mientras veía los verdes de su hermano mayor. Un nudo se formó en la garganta de Rapha. Con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas desvió su mirada hacia el frente. "Eres un tonto, Mikey. Suenas como si te estuvieses despidiendo, y sabes que eso no me gusta… porque traeremos de vuelta a Donnie y nos iremos todos a casa, juntos".

Leonardo sólo observó la escena en silencio, con una sonrisa en sus labios. ¿Cómo no sé dio cuenta de esto antes? Tal vez estaba demasiado preocupado de él mismo como para notar las acciones de Mikey.

"Ya nos estamos acercando" la voz de Leatherhead los hizo volver a la realidad. A lo lejos se podía distinguir una vieja fabrica de refinería. No se veía movimiento cercano. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevará abandonada? Se preguntó Raphael al tiempo que hacía sonar las articulaciones en sus dedos.

"¿Están listos?" Dijo un animado Mikey.

"Llegó la hora de patear algunos traseros de Dioses alienígenas…" siguió Raphael.

"Y de traer a Donnie de vuelta a casa…" terminó Leonardo.

Se miraron entre todos y finalmente llegaron a su destino…

Ninguno pudo apreciar el colosal tamaño del lugar desde la distancia, pero viéndola desde abajo parecía un rascacielos. El color oxidado y aquellas ventanas con cristales de diversos colores, muy similares a las que hay en las iglesias. En el lugar había un aura de paz. Se colocaron frente a la imponente puerta delantera y finalmente la abrieron.

"Ya es hora… vámos" dijo Leo al tiempo que entraba junto con los demás.

El pasillo era extenso, angosto y extremadamente alto. Cuando estuvieron dentro, la puerta de entrada se cerró estrepitosamente haciendo que Mikey diera un salto de susto.

"Veo que han decidido venir por su hermano, tortugas" La voz provenía desde un altavoz en la parte más alta en el techo. "Veo que han traído la ayuda de aquella lagartija, pero no les servirá de nada…"

"Sal de donde te escondes y te patearé el culo hasta que me canse de hacerlo…" gritó Raphael, sólo obteniendo unas risas de respuesta.

"Queremos a nuestro hermano de vuelta e iremos a por él si es necesario…" respondió Leonardo con tono amenazador.

"Vaya si tienen valor, al menos les reconoceré eso… pero no son diferentes a unas hormigas tratando de luchar en contra del Sol" sonó el altavoz.

Antes de que cualquiera se diera cuenta, el suelo donde se encontraba Mikey había desaparecido en una trampa en la cual cayó. Para cuando se dieron cuenta era muy tarde, la entrada se había cerrado nuevamente y no parecía ceder.

"¡Mikey!" gritó Raphael acercándose al compartimiento secreto en el suelo. Comenzó a golpear el suelo con sus Sais e incluso con sus puños y la ayuda de Leatherhead, pero nada sucedió.

"Los estaré esperando en lo más alto de esta fabrica, si es que pueden llega hasta acá…" dijo el extraño ser por el altavoz.

"¡Desgraciado!" gritó Raphael enfuerecido. "Si le pones un solo dedo encima te arrancaré los malditos ojos, ¿¡me has oído!?". No hubo respuesta alguna.

"No te preocupes, Raphael. Mikey se puede defender por él mismo… confía en él" Leonardo colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Raphael.

"Lo sé…" Respondió Raphael.

"Es mejor que sigamos avanzando…" cortó Leatherhead. "No tenemos mucho tiempo para salvar a Donatello".

Los tres asintieron al mismo tiempo y comenzaron a caminar en línea recta.

Durante al menos 10 minutos nada había ocurrido. Siguieron caminando por los pasillos en penumbra, que apenas dejaban pasar luz por los coloridos cristales laterales. Al final del pasillo encontraron un elevador, el cual se abrió por si solo invitándolos a pasar.

"Vaya, al parecer nos están esperando…" Dijo Leatherhead.

"No hay remedio, si vamos por las escaleras tardaremos mucho tiempo" respondió Leonardo, entrando al elevador.

Finalmente los tres comenzaron a subir por el elevador. Ninguno dijo palabra alguna. Se podía notar lo nervioso que se encontraba Raphael, tanto que preocupó al líder.

"¿Te encuentras bien, Rapha?" dijo Leonardo sin dejar de mirar los números que avanzaban en el elevador.

"No es nada, líder sin miedo" respondió este último sin dejar de mover su pie en forma de impaciencia.

"No falta mucho para llegar…" dijo Leatherhead.

Finalmente, las puertas se abrieron en el piso 36. Los tres salieron en orden y el ascensor tras ellos se cerró. El último piso era por lejos lo más extraño que hubiesen visto. Frente al ascensor se extendía un gran puente que no tenía soportes por los costados. "Si alguien cae desde aquí, seguramente será el fin…" pensó Leonardo caminando de frente.

Siguieron caminando un poco más, pero Raphael colocó una mano frente al líder dando a entender que tenía que detenerse.

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Leo.

"Mira…" respondió Raphael.

Frente a ellos se encontraba un gran tubo de cristal y, dentro de él, se encontraba Mikey. Aparentemente se encontraba inconsciente. Detrás de Mikey se encontraba un trono con alguien sentado sobre él.

"Bienvenidos… Han tardado en llegar hasta acá…" Aquél que se encontraba sentado en el trono se colocó de pie y comenzó a caminar, colocándose junto a la prisión de Mikey.

"No lo suficiente para matarte aquí mismo…" Dijo Raphael sacando sus Sais.

"¿Dónde está Donnie?" preguntó Leonardo.

"No deberían preocuparse de su hermano genio, mejor deberían preocuparse por ustedes mismos…" sonrió aquél personaje parado frente a ellos…

Hola chicos... espero que dejen sus comentarios. el fin de semana colocaré la continuación! ya sé como acabará todo esto... aunque tengo dos finales y aún no sé cual colocar... un final abierto o un final feliz jojo... ya me decidiré! Saludos...


	11. Chapter 11

Hola a todos chic s kawaii

Sé que me van a matar! Lo siento mucho, pero he tenido tanto trabajo y tuve que viajar fuera de mi país por 3 meses por un trabajo… u.u y ahora he tenido una flojera enorme que no tengo ganas de hacer mucho (para variar xD). Pero me he animado en terminar esta historia… les dejo saludo a todos los que me han dejado reviews! Se agradece infinitamente!

La luz del atardecer entraba por el cristal colorido en la parte superior de la habitación, cayendo sobre las dos tortugas y Leatherhead.

"basta de hablar, ¡vamos Leo!" Raphael se lanzó para atacar aquel personaje aún desconocido que se encontraba de pie junto a la prisión de Mikey.

"¡Espera, Raph!" gritó Leonardo, intentando detener a su hermano menor, pero este no pareció escucharlo. Se encontraba cegado por la ira de salvar al menor de los Hamato.

Raphael se lanzó para conectar el ataque pero, cuando estuvo a punto de conectar, sin saber cómo, fue teletransportado quedando frente a Leonardo, dándole un golpe sin querer a su hermano mayor.

"Mierda" gruñó Raphael, acercandose al líder para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie tras el golpe. "Lo siento, Leo"

"No pasa nada" respondió colocandose de pie.

"cuanta insolencia, tortugas idiotas ¿Acaso no saben contra quien están peleando?" dijo aquel ser misterioso. "Ahora mismo los mandaré al infierno y me quedaré con sus estrellas" lentamente subió la mano derecha, apuntando directamente a Raphael… "tú serás el primero".

Los tres invitados se colocaron en posición de defensa, esperando al ataque que estaba por llegar. Sin embargo, de forma inesperada, el cristal donde yacía Mikey se rompió en pedazos. Con un rápido movimiento Raphael lanzó su Sai directamente a su hermano Mikey, quien se encontraba de pie junto aquel ser misterioso. Tomó con rapidez el arma que le habían lanzado y la colocó en el cuello de su enemigo.

"¿Dónde está Donnie?" preguntó Mikey en un tono amenazador. Esto impresionó a sus dos hermanos, en especial a Raphael quien jamás lo había visto con tanto enojo. "Intenta algo y te pondré esto en el cuello, te lo aseguro…" amenazó finalmente.

"Vaya, si que me has impresionado…" dijo su rehén sin preocupación. "quién diría que un inútil como tú llegaría a tocar a un Dios alguna vez"

"¿Un Dios…?" murmuró Mikey. "He dicho qué dónde está Donnie… ¡responde!" volvió amenazar apretando un poco más la sai de Raphael en el cuello de su rehén.

"pagarás caro tu insolencia…" el Dios lentamente giró su cabeza hacía Mikey, manteniendo su seguridad y sonrisa.

Un destello cegante apareció detrás de Mikey. Leonardo, Raphael y Leatherhead quedaron cegados, cubriendose los ojos con el antebrazo. "Mierda" gruñó Raphael, intentando ver qué estaba pasando. El sonido de un objeto metálico golpeando al suelo llamó la atención de los tres. Cuando finalmente pudieron ver, encontraron a Mikey tirado a los pies del Dios y tras ellos se encontraba Donatello con un arma en sus manos.

"¡Donnie!" exclamaron Leonardo y Raphael. "¿Qué has hecho, Donnie?" preguntó Leonardo a su hermano, pero éste no le respondió. Aquellos ojos nuevamente… estaba siendo controlado sin dudas.

"Es una verdadera ironía, ¿no lo creen así?" preguntó el Dios a los tres invitados. "Vino a salvar a su hermano genio y fue este mismo quien lo ha eliminado…"

"¿Qué lo ha eliminado?" preguntó Raphael. "¿Cómo que lo ha eliminado?".

"Aún no entiendes nada, ¿verdad?" respondió burlonamente el Dios. "Esa arma no es cualquier cosa… he venido a buscar las 4 estrellas de este lado del universo, quiero decir, he venido a buscar sus 4 estrellas. Ya me hice con la de su hermano… ¿Mikey? Así es como se llama este insolente, ¿no?. Esa arma me permite sacar los fragmentos de estrellas que están dentro de ustedes…". Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la parte trasera del lugar. Justo detrás del trono se encuentra una puerta con unas escaleras que siguen subiendo. "Los estaré esperando… si es que aún quieren continuar… aunque eso no cambiará su destino" .

"¡Espera!" exclamó Leonardo al tiempo que daba un paso al frente, pero Donatello se puso frente a ellos impidiendoles el paso. Finalmente aquel Dios desapareció por las escaleras.

"Donnie…" dijo Leonardo en voz baja. ¿Acaso tendría que pelear contra Donnie… SU Donnie?.

"¡Mikey!" la voz de Raphael hizo que saliera de su pensamiento y se unió a los otros dos, que se encontraban junto a Mikey.

Se reunieron alrededor del menor y notaron que de alguna forma estaba… desapareciendo. Cada vez se veía más transparente con pequeños destellos de luz que emanaban desde su cuerpo. Se notaba que le costaba respierar y mantener los ojos abiertos. Raphael tomó las manos del menor entre las suyas, pero había algo diferente… las tomaba con ternura.

"Aguanta Mikey, te pondrás bien" dijo Raphael sin poder esconder unas lágrimas que caían desde sus ojos.

"Raphie... tengo frio…" dijo con un tono muy leve el menor de los hermanos. Dirigió la mirada a sus dos hermanos que estaban a su lado "Deben salvar a Donnie… siento no poder ayudarlos…"

"No digas nada Mikey… tienes que guardar fuerzas para recuperarte…" dijo Raphael, dejando caer unas lágrimas sobre el rostro del menor.

"No llores Raphael… ¿sabes? Estoy feliz de que estés aquí, conmigo… siempre quise decirte que… yo te quiero…" poco a poco… comenzó a perder la voz…

"Mikey.. yo también… te quiero mucho… no te vayas, Mikey… no me dejes solo…" no pudo aguantar más las lagrimas y comenzó a llorar amargamente. Sintió como el pecho se apretaba, como si alguien jugase con su corazón.

"Siempre quise… escucharte d-decir eso… Raphie…" y antes de poder seguir, finalmente desapareció por completo.

"¡Mikey!" gritó Raphael, golpendo el suelo con los puños. "No te vayas, Mikey…"

Lo último que quedó de Mikey fueron aquellas luces que parecían perderse en el cielo, dejando a sus otros dos hermanos esperando poder terminar su misión. Salvar a Donnie…


End file.
